


В тридевятом Вейре

by kelRian



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Однажды в далеком-далеком Вейре родился трехголовый драконПримечание/Предупреждения: некоторые вольности с каноном Dragonriders of PernИ'Лья/К'Ощей, фем!Змей Горыныч, упоминаются всадники А'Леш, Д'Обр и Предводитель И'Ван.





	В тридевятом Вейре

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: myowlet, Санди Зырянова, Estimada

Кощеем его назвали за выпирающие ребра. Сколько ни ел — все равно оставался худым, как скелет. Нет, когда был мальчишкой, весь Вейр голодал, и толстых не было вообще. Но и сейчас, когда Нити начали падать, а холды — исправно поставлять продукты, никак не получалось наесться вдоволь. И все равно на тощем теле не было ни одной лишней складки.  
Было ли другое имя когда-то — не помнил.  
Кощей — и будет. Другого и не надо.  
А потом прошло Запечатление. Ждал нетерпеливо, как и все. Конечно, втайне мечтал о роскошном сильном бронзовом, о том, что станет командиром крыла, только...  
К'Ощей даже в мыслях не допускал грусти или разочарования: его Змейке и так было непросто. Всегда трудно, когда другой, непохожий. Зеленая выбралась из яйца, и все попятились назад, кроме него. Он уже знал, что, неловко переваливаясь на коротких лапах, с трудом поднимая свои три головы, зеленая шла именно к нему. Может быть, почувствовала, что будущий всадник тоже изгой. Может быть, просто своим только пробудившимся разумом осознала, кто сможет понять и принять ее такой, какая есть.  
Они были вместе, они росли вместе, они сражались вместе, когда на Перн упали первые Нити. Змейка так и осталась неуклюжей, непропорционально сложенной, похожей на стража. Ей было не угнаться за блистательными бронзовыми или другими зелеными, но она могла выдыхать пламя из всех трех глоток и уничтожать в три раза больше Нитей. Наверно, поэтому тогда они и оказались в самом пекле. Думали, что справятся, докажут всему миру, что не хуже, а даже лучше бронзовых.  
Первые несколько минут боя все было хорошо, а потом — не успели. К'Ощей прекрасно помнил этот светящийся пучок и не стал уворачиваться. Увести Змейку он не успевал, тогда все Нити бы обрушились на ее спину. А так — на него.  
Они старались не расставаться, даже когда выхаживать его рискнула только безжалостная подслеповатая Яга. Старуха, почти колдунья, бралась только за тех, кто был одной ногой за гранью, и лечила не тратя время на эмоции. Она и прозвала Бессмертным.  
Наверно, если бы не древнее табу и связь между всеми драконами, то расходовать на него понапрасну целебные мази запретили бы.  
Но он выкарабкался, выжил, не «благодаря», а «вопреки». Кожа на ребрах была сожжена до костей, пострадали и шея, и живот, и правая рука.  
Когда смог встать на ноги, они часто улетали со Змейкой на дальний утес, смотреть, как солнце садится в воду. Он чесал ее брови, гладил шею пострадавшей правой рукой. Чтобы через боль разработать пальцы, заставить ее шевелиться. Чтобы потом они снова могли отправиться в бой, потому что нужно было выживать.  
Всадников, которые сражались с Нитями, становилось все меньше, Вейр умирал. Перн, как стареющая красавица, пытался остановить время, но можно было только надеяться на чудо.  
Остальные Вейры пытались помочь, но и они были слабы. Слишком давно было последнее падение Нитей, слишком привыкли холды к ленивой, сытой, безопасной жизни.  
Но К'Ощею не было дела до холдов. Да и судьба Вейров его не волновала. Все умирают рано или поздно, а всадники — раньше многих.  
Единственным близким существом была Змейка, а ей он не мог ничем помочь.  
Всадник, даже тощий как ходячий скелет, даже всадник странной, не похожей на других зеленой, даже сейчас — с изуродованным телом и плохо работающей рукой, он мог найти себе женщину. Хотя бы на одну ночь. Жениться, заводить детей? К'Ощей был слишком нелюдим, чтобы желать шумного семейного быта.  
Но когда приходило время Змейки подняться для брачного полета, никто не бросался следом. Никому не нужны были ее три пары горящих глаз, гибкие шеи, аккуратные крылья. Она старалась изо всех сил, улетала как можно дальше… только очень редко кто из бронзовых делал ленивый круг, а потом все равно садился на землю в ожидании более желанных самок. Она вновь и вновь оставалась одна.  
Зеленая редко делилась переживаниями со своим всадником, но К'Ощей понимал, как должно быть до горечи обидно, когда никто не хочет догнать в брачном полете.

***  
Нити падали на Перн. Нити уничтожали Перн, выжигали его поверхность до самого камня, зарывались в землю.  
Змейка старалась изо всех сил, они все совершали невозможное. Возвращаясь обожженными, засыпали, чтобы утром снова отправляться в бой.  
Жизнь превратилась в набор движений, за которыми больше не было ничего — ни цели, ни надежды.  
Спасло чудо.  
К'Ощей одним из первых увидел, как новые всадники показались из Промежутка. Сначала думал, что целое крыло, но их было только трое. Просто драконы были огромны. По центру — самый крупный, темно-бронзовый, до черноты. Справа от него — чуть меньше, и, наоборот, очень светлый, почти белый. Третий, хоть и был самым маленьким из тройки, но все равно больше любого дракона из виденных К'Ощеем прежде. Со шкурой, словно сотканной из алого пламени.  
Они пришли, будто из песен арфистов, чтобы спасти и Вейры, и холды, и сам Перн.  
Всадников встретили ликованием все. Даже И'Ван, Предводитель Вейра, склонил голову. Сейчас было не до дележа власти, надо было выжить. Хотя попытки бронзового дракона Предводителя превзойти чужаков в умении уничтожать Нити и вызвали у К’Ощея улыбку.

Троица оказалась неразговорчивой, держалась особняком. Даже по коридорам крепости И'Лья, А'Леш и Д'Обр шли плечом к плечу.  
Но в кабинет И'Вана первым вошел все же И'Лья. Он был самым старшим и самым грозным из тройки всадников.  
О чем они говорили с Предводителем, остальные обитатели Вейра не знали, только с Нитями стало проще бороться, когда в небе выдыхали пламя три громадных бронзовых. Они успевали везде, и ими невозможно было не любоваться.

***  
Королева поднялась в брачный полет утром, с первыми лучами. К'Ощей стоял на площадке и, щурясь, наблюдал за золотым драконом. От грациозности сильных взмахов захватывало дух. А еще его бередила маета Змейки. Она... она была растеряна и испугана, она боялась взлететь.  
К'Ощей чувствовал ее дрожь и предвкушение. Она мечтала. Она мучительно боялась снова остаться одной.  
Ее страх сжимал горло. Последняя попытка?  
В голове — мешанина из образов и чужих чувств. Тоска по тому, кого нет, и не было никогда. Робкая надежда на то, что будет. Что страшнее — разочароваться или попробовать взлететь? Что хуже - когда тело поет, а крылья молят, чтобы упругий звонкий ветер поднял высоко, до самого солнца, или одиночество этого безумного полета?  
К'Ощей стоял на площадке, собирая по уголкам души воспоминания. Все то радостное и светлое, что случалось с ним. Тщательно отбирал азарт борьбы, упоение собственной властью, когда выходишь из Промежутка, энергию и стихию полета. Небо ради неба, ведь то, что он испытывал с женщинами, было проще и примитивнее.  
Не было ни солнца, ни ветра, доступного драконам по праву.

Если бы она осталась на земле, это бы означало конец надежды. К'Ощей не хотел, чтобы она оставалась одна. Ему самому была нужна эта мечта о том, что его девочка, его самое родное существо обрела счастье...  
К'Ощей развернулся и пошел прочь. Он слышал, как за спиной кричали разгоряченные погоней драконы. Возможно, скоро у Вейра будет новый Предводитель: кто сможет справиться с драконами чужаков?  
Погруженный в себя К’Ощей не видел, как спустя несколько минут три головы переглянулись, а потом вытянулись в линию, и, тяжело хлопая крыльями, Змейка поднялась вверх.

К'Ощею было дурно. Его мутило от слишком большого количества эмоций, захлестывающих Змейку: радость, отчаяние, злость, надежда, упоение полетом, собственное несовершенство — все складывалось, сменяло друг друга, наслаивалось. И он обязан был разделить ее чувства, ведь это все, что он мог ей дать. И он – единственный, кто поймет ее, сможет принять на свои плечи горечь поражения.  
Схватившись за голову, К'Ощей брел по коридорам Вейра и, почти ослепший от мешанины чувств, врезался в бронзового всадника. И'Лья стоял посреди коридора, могучий и огромный, вызывающий страх. Чужак с пристальным взглядом из-под тяжелых бровей.  
По сравнению с ним даже К'Ощей чувствовал себя местным, пусть и был так же нелюбим, как три всадника, появившихся невесть откуда.  
К'Ощей попытался уступить дорогу, вжавшись спиной в шершавую стену, и вовремя, потому что ноги подкосились от ослепляющей, всепоглощающей надежды, которую передала ему Змейка. Эта надежда огнем выжигала плохую память, очищала, как они очищали землю и воздух от Нитей.  
Никогда раньше он не испытывал эмоций такой силы, Змейка делилась ими щедро, радуясь своему счастью и своей победе. Ее выбрали! Только К'Ощей никак не мог понять кто, тем более, что сменившее радость возбуждение лишало способности думать. Устоять бы на ногах и не завалиться на пол прямо на глазах у чужака.  
Упасть ему не дали.  
Оказалось, что у И'Льи совершенно меняется лицо, когда он улыбается, а сейчас он почти смеялся.  
— Зачем ты ушел? Думал, не найду? Нельзя оставаться одному, когда догоняют твою зеленую.  
К'Ощей вцепился всаднику в плечи, пытаясь устоять на ногах. Тот, нерушимый как скалы Вейра, наклонился и нетерпеливо провел ладонями по спине, сжал ягодицы.  
— Пойдем, тут совсем близко.  
Эту комнату К'Ощей бы потом не нашел даже под угрозой не выйти из Промежутка. Да ему было ивсе равно. Неужели ради его Змейки спорили драконы? То, что Бурый победил, — не удивляло.  
И'Лья был почти нежен, но К'Ощею хотелось умолять, чтобы с ним не церемонились. Слияние с драконом, его чувства и эмоции заполняли сознание, требуя животной страсти.  
Раскрываясь, К'Ощей понял, почему бронзовые и зеленые всадники всегда так ждали брачных полетов. Потом все перестало иметь значение, осталось только желание принадлежать и быть пойманным до конца.

Через некоторое время его бесплодная, жующая камень Змейка отложила яйцо.  
Смотреть на это чудо приезжали из других Вейров.  
Через три недели, как и положено, из него вылупился дракон. Потянулся всем крупным, коричневым с угольным отблеском телом, расправил крылья, обалдело качнул тремя головами и деловито потопал по горячему песку в сторону испуганно переглядывающихся юношей. К'Ощею не был близок их страх. Змейка радостно щурилась, а И'Лья стоял сзади, обнимая за пояс. Возможно, у Вейра и сменится Предводитель, но не раньше, чем через несколько лет.


End file.
